Getting Drunk!
by Lino84
Summary: They get drunk!
1. Make a dessision

Title: Getting drunk

Title: Getting drunk!

Author: Lino84 

E- mail: caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com

Category: everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rating: PG.

Summery: They get drunk!

Authors note: I want to thank Linneá for Beta reading this story!

It was now September and school had started. Maria, Kyle, Liz and Alex did everything together now days. They hadn't talked to the aliens' sense the destiny. 

They sat in the quad eating lunch. Kyle and Maria sat on one side of the table and Liz and Alex on the other. "Maria no!" Liz said commanding. 

"Come on Liz" Maria said nice. 

"Maria it is illegal" Liz whispered so that only the table could hear. 

"But I want to have some fun, I am not going to spend the hole year soaping" Maria sighed and leaned on Kyle's shoulder. 

"Maria we can do something fun that is legal" Liz said and took a bite out of her sandwich. 

"Alex, Kyle help me out here" Maria pleaded with the guys. 

"Liz we go to the club and have fun, now stop being a big baby" Kyle said and smiled. He wanted to let loose for a change. 

"Please Liz, we are going so why don't you come" Alex said and put his hand around Liz shoulder. 

"Fine, but you have to fix the Id" she whispered and pointed at Maria. 

"OK and Liz where something sexy" Maria said laughing. "Fine, now let's go to class" Liz said and rose from her seat. The others followed her into the school. 

********

Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess sat at their table eating lunch. They watched Maria, Liz, Kyle and Alex on the other side of the quad. When they left Isabel said to Max, Michael and Tess: 

"So are you in?" 

"Isabel going to a bar isn't my thing" Michael said with a sarcastic grin. 

"And besides it is illegal" Max pointed out. 

"I am in" Tess said and smiled. 

"Great, us girls will go and get guys" Isabel said and rose from her seat. When Max and Michael heard what she said they looked at each other in a worried look and then Max said: 

"On second thoughts we are in". Isabel nodded and walked towards school with Tess. 

********

"OK, Isabel how did you do that?" Tess asked as soon as they were far away from Max and Michael's hearing. "The hole big brother thing" Isabel said and smiled. "Cool, now let's go to class" Tess said as she and Isabel made there way towards math. 

TBC.


	2. Wearing

Part 2

Part 2

Maria walked back through the Crashdown and made her way up the stairs towards Liz's apartment. Maria knocked and Liz opened the door. 

"Wow Liz you look really sexy" Maria said surprised. Liz was wearing jeans and a short top that showed of her belly. 

"Thanks, so do you " Liz said and let Maria in. Maria was wearing a short miniskirt and a strapless top that only covered her breast so her whole stomach was showing. "Well I try" Maria said and checked her outfit. 

"So when do the guys get here" Maria asked Liz. 

"Any second" Liz said and smiled. There was a knock on the door. Maria went to open the door. Alex and Kyle find it hard to breathe when they saw Maria. 

"Hey Alex, Kyle" Maria said and let them in. 

"Oh, no you don't, you march and change cloths" Kyle said and pointed at Liz's door. 

"Calm down Kyle, it's not that bad" Maria said and looked at her skirt. 

"Sorry Maria it is" Alex said surprised. 

"We are wearing this whether you like it or not" Maria said and walked out the door. 

"Let's go" Liz said to the guys how was still glued to the floor. They broke out of their thoughts and followed Liz and Maria down to the car. 

Michael and Tess walked up to the Evens household and rang the doorbell. Michael was wearing his black jeans and his black tight T-shirt. Tess was wearing jeans and a top. Isabel opened the door. She was wearing a red dress that ended just above the knee. 

"Hey guys, ready?" Michael asked Isabel. 

"Yes" Isabel said and took her jacket. Max walked down stairs and took his jacket. Max was wearing a par of jeans and a tight black sweater that showed all his great muscles sweater. They all walked out to the jeep together and drove away towards the bar. 

"We got in!" Liz said happy and looked around the room. There were allot of people, some of them were seated at the bar others were dancing on the dance floor. 

"I know, I am heading for the bar, do you want anything?" Maria wondered. 

"Beer" Kyle said and sat down at one of the tables. 

"Some non alcoholic drink" Alex said and sat down next to Kyle. 

"Liz?" Maria asked 

"Ill just have a coke" Liz said and sat down. 

"Come on Liz have fun and forget about Max" Maria said to Liz. 

"All right Maria, get me something to, you pick" Liz said to Maria. 

"Ill be right back" Maria said and went to the bar. 

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked Maria as she sat down on one of the barstools. 

"Shots and make it a dussin, one beer and one non-alcoholic drink" Maria said and flirted with him. He was god looking, Maria thought. 

"That much are you partying?" he asked. 

"No sorrowing" Maria said sad. 

"I know how that is, here you go" he said and handed Maria the drinks. 

"Thanks" Maria said and walked over to where Alex, Kyle and Liz were seated. 

"Liz drink up" Maria said as she sat down the try of drinks. 

"Wow Maria didn't know you wanted to drink this much" Liz said and looked at all the shoots. 

"Live a little Liz" Maria said and took one shot and swallowed it. Liz followed Maria and soon they had swallowed three each. 

"Girls slow down OK" Alex said to them. 

"Fine dad, Liz let's dance" Maria said and took Liz hand and they walked over to the dance floor. They had become a little drunk so they really let loose on the dance floor. Maria got up on one table and danced. Liz was dancing on the floor with some guy, but soon both girls were on the table dancing and had a lot of guys looking at them. 

"Isabel can you believe it that we got in" Tess said and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped at the two girls that were dancing on the table. She thought she knew them some how. 

"One of the pirks of have powers" Isabel said happy. "Well what are we suppose to do?" Michael asked. He was board, he didn't want to be here. 

"Dance" Isabel said. 

"No way" Michael said angry. 

"Izzy, isn't that Maria and Liz?" Tess said and pointed at the two girls that were dancing. 

"Yeah, I think it is and they don't look sober" Isabel said and laughed. 

"What, where?" Max asked and frantically looked around the room. 

"On the dance floor" Isabel said and pointed. 

"So little Liz Parker can be a teenager" Tess said and laughed even harder. 

"Oh my good look at Maria" Max said. Maria was now only in her bra and danced. 

"I am going to kill her" Michael said angry. 

"Well Michael your the one who broke it of so she can do what ever she want's" Isabel said and laughed. 

"Well I still don't like it" Michael said angry and followed Isabel, Tess and Max towards the dancing floor. 

TBC.


	3. Drinking

Part 3

Part 3

Maria and Liz made there way back to there table were Alex and Kyle were seated. Kyle rose from his chair and pulled Maria´s top on again. Michael saw this and became really yellows of Kyle. Maria and Liz sat down and swallowed two shot each. 

"Maria and Liz I think you need to slow down" Alex said to the girls. 

"Well, DAD, I drink if I want to and now I want to" Maria said angrily with Alex. 

"I agree with Maria" Liz said and they took another shot and swallowed it. 

"Alex can you take care of them, I have to go to the bathroom" Kyle said and rose from his seat. 

"Sure" Alex said to Kyle and looked at Maria and Liz who was getting really drunk. 

Kyle made his way towards the bathroom. 

"Kyle" a voice called out. He turned around and there stood Isabel, Max, Tess and Michael. 

"Oh this just gets better and better" Kyle said angry. 

"So what are you doing here?" Tess asked. 

"Well Maria wanted to party and we tagged along and now both Maria and Liz are hosing down shots and doesn't care about how much Alex and I ask them too." Kyle said to them. 

"We are talking about Liz Parker right" Tess said and laughed. 

"My thoughts exactly" Kyle said and laughed. Alex came running towards them and said: 

"Kyle dud, you got to help me" 

"What now Alex" Kyle said annoyed. 

"Oh nothing except for that Maria and Liz are on stage about to sing" Alex said and pointed towards the stage. "What!!!" Kyle yelled out. Michael and Max turn around and looked at the stage. The song started and Maria and Liz stood on the stage. Max and Michael stood frozen to the ground when they started to sing. 

It's a shame you have to learn the hard way

Now I have to take my love away 

U see I could've made it easy 

For you to become a part of me 

Max looked at Liz and saw the pain when she sang, It was like she was singing to him. Then Maria began to sing the first verse 

You couldn't even say I'm sorry 

For all the hurt and pain you caused me 

Now I am supposed to give my deepest sympathy 

You see I had enough of cryín´ 

And I'm tired of all the lyin´ 

You see I refuse to let you take advantage of me baby 

Michael felt like go up on stage and drag Maria with him and let him explain. The words that she sang hurt him because he knew that they were true. But Michael tried to move his legs but they were glued to the ground. The Liz started on the next verse. 

Never took the time to think of 

All the love that we shared 

I realized that most of the time 

You were just not there 

It was hard for me to see when 

When your love was blinding me 

But now I know I have to let you go your separate way 

*Does she really thing that about me* Max thought. He wanted Liz so bad and now she was standing on stage singing about his feelings for her or what she thought was his feelings. Then both Maria and Liz sang the next verse together. 

Things will never be the same 

Cause baby, baby you did me wrong 

Hurt so bad I can't move on 

Was it worth all your pain 

Cause, baby you've got to pay 

Got to learn the hard way 

Brandy- Learn the hard way 

Maria felt like her feelings was in those words that she sang. 

The song ended and Maria and Liz walked back to there table and sat down. They took the rest of the shorts and swallowed them. Alex and Kyle walked up to them with a mad look. 

"What the hell was that?!" Alex said angry. 

"Chill Alex you are not the boss of me" Maria said angry "Maria, Alex is right" Kyle said to her. 

"Wait a minute, it is OK you to get drunk and do stuff but is not OK for us?" Liz said to Kyle. She was thinking about her blind date. Kyle became quiet. 

"Maria, Liz let's get you out of here" Alex said to them. He didn't want them to se Max or Michael. 

"Why?!" Maria asked. 

"Because I said so" Alex said. 

"What are you not telling us Alex?" Liz asked Alex and Kyle. 

"Let's just go OK" Kyle said to them. 

"Fine" Maria said. Maria and Liz tried to stand up and walk away but they fell and stared laughing. Kyle took a hold on Liz and Alex on Maria and started walking towards the exit when Liz saw Max looking at her. 

"Isn't that Max?" Liz said and pointed at Max. 

"Yeah and there is Michael, Isabel and Tess" Maria said and stopped walking. 

"Oh shit" Kyle said. 

"Maria let's go talk to them" Liz said. 

"Oh no" Alex said. 

"Yeah, let's go" Maria said and they started walking. 

"Please girls, let's just get out of here" Alex said as he stood in front of them. 

"No Alex don't you want to talk to Isabel?" Maria said. 

"No" Alex said angry. 

"Well we want to say a few words to them" Liz said. 

"Why don't that surprise me" Kyle said. Maria and Liz walked or rather swayed over to them. 

"You know that stalking is illegal right?" Maria said when they stood face to face with them 

"And so is drinking Maria when you are underage" Michael said angry. 

"Well you know the law, then what the hell are you doing in here?" a dark voice said behind them, they all knew that voice and they knew that they were in trouble. 

"Sheriff" Max said. 

TBC.


	4. Getting arrested

Part 4

Part 4

"Dad" Kyle said in a small voice. 

"So do you want to tell why you are in here?" Jim asked. He was wearing is police uniform. 

"Well Jim, if you must know I am here to get drunk" Maria said and walked up to him so she was standing face to face with him. 

"Well Maria I can see that you have succeeded" Jim said to her. Maria lost her balance and fell down to the floor. She started laughing and a second later Liz was laughing also. 

"Maria are you OK?" Alex asked as he helps her up. "Yeah dad I am" Maria said and hugged him. 

"Shut up Maria" Michael said. It should have been him that she hugged not Alex. 

"OK everyone let's go" Jim said. 

"Where?" Max asked. 

"We are going to the police station" Jim said. They all got sad looks on their faces but they all followed him out to his car. Alex and Kyle help Maria and Liz out because they couldn't stand on there own legs. Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess asked if they needed help but Alex told them sharp that they should stay out of it. 

They went down to the police station and the sheriff locked them up in the same cell. Maria and Liz laid on two of the beds. Alex was beside Maria and Kyle beside Liz. Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess sat on the other side of the cell. Kyle and Alex wouldn't let anyone of them near Maria or Liz. An hour had passed and Alex was worried about Maria, she was all wet from sweet and shaking. Alex had gotten a cup of water. 

"Maria you need to drink this" Alex said and held the cup in front of her. Maria opened her eyes and looked at Alex. Her eyes were all read and expand. 

"Don't want to" Maria shuddered out. 

"Please Maria" Alex pleaded. 

"Alex I don't feel so good" Maria said and closed her eyes again. 

"I know sweetie, just hang in there OK" Alex said and kissed her forehead. He looked over to were Kyle and Liz was. 

Liz was now sitting beside Kyle and Kyle had his arm around her for support. 

"Kyle how are Liz?" Alex asked. 

"She's fine, she is drinking coffee, how's Maria?" Kyle asked and looked over at Maria and Alex. 

"Not good, she's like really out of it, I mean something is wrong with her" Alex said and brushed away some hair from her forehead. 

"Need any help" Michael asked. He was worried about to, he hated seeing her like this. 

"Stay the hell away from us, she needs us not you guys, you are the ones who caused this" Alex said and laid a wet cloth on her forehead. This reminded everyone of when Michael was sick before they healed him. 

"What?" Isabel asked. She was really confused. 

"Why did you think we drank this much, god sometimes you guys can be really air- headed you know" Liz said angry. She had a major headache and she didn't want to talk to Max or any one of their kind. 

"Liz please calm down OK, and Alex let's switch" Kyle said and rose from Liz's bed. 

"OK" Alex said and rose from Maria´s and walked over to Liz and sat down beside her. 

"Hey Liz, how are you feeling?" Alex said as he but his arm around her shoulder. 

"I am fine Alex, I just have a major headache" Liz said and smiled at him. 

Kyle walked over to Maria and sat down beside her sleeping form. 

"Maria it's Kyle, Maria open your eyes" Kyle said but she didn't. Kyle became really worried and started shaking her. 

"MARIA!" Kyle yelled and shook her even harder. "Maria" Liz yelled as she races to Maria´s bed. Michael looked worried as Liz, Alex and Kyle tried to wake her. Michael rose to his feet and walked towards Maria but Max took a hold on him and held him back. Max knew that they didn't want their help. 

"Dad!" Kyle yelled out towards his dad's office. Jim came running threw the door. 

"Kyle what's wrong?" Jim asked. 

"Maria wont wake up" Kyle said worried. Jim opened the cell and ran over to Maria and looked at her. 

"Maria it's Jim, please wake up" he said and shook Maria more. 

"Mmm....Michael" Maria mound out. That was it, Michael fought Max´s hold but Max held him hard. 

"Max let me go! She needs me!" Michael yelled frustrated. 

"Michael calm down and let them handle it" Max said in a calm voice. 

"Max, I need to help her, like you needed to save Liz" Michael said. Max let go of Michael because he knew what he meant by that. Michael ran towards Maria but Alex stopped him before he got to Maria. 

"Whitman get out of my way" Michael said and tried to push him away. 

"No you took one of the persons I care about so I am not letting you near Maria" Alex yelled at Michael. He didn't want Michael near Maria again. 

"Alex, I can help, I want to help" Michael pleaded with him. 

"Well we don't want your help" Alex spit out. 

"Alex we want to help" Max said. He, Isabel and Tess stood now behind Michael and tried to reason with Alex and the others. 

"No you don't" Alex said to them. Max turned his head towards Liz and she nodded. She walked up to Alex and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Alex let him help" Liz said. "No" Alex said angry. 

"Alex she is my sister to" Liz said and looked at Maria, who was getting worse. Alex looked at her to and then turned his head towards Michael. 

" OK, but if you hurt her even more then I will kill you" Alex said and pointed his finger at Michael. 

"Me to" Kyle said from the bed. Alex let Michael through and Michael sat down beside Maria on the bed. 

He touched her face and started building a connection between them. But something wasn't letting him in or rather Maria wasn't letting him in. 

"Maria, please" Michael whispered into her ear. Then the connection became stronger and Michael healed her. When the connection broke Michael want back to the other side of the cell. He saw things in Maria´s head that made him want to kill him self. He saw him self through Maria´s eyes, all the love and hate. 

Maria woke up and looked around the room and her eyes stopped at Max, Tess and Isabel who was beside her bed. "Ohhh, what happened?" Maria asked as she rose from the bed to a sitting position. 

"You got sick and Michael healed you" Liz said as she hugged a surprised Maria. Maria finally understood and became angry. 

"What! And you let him?" She snapped at Alex, Liz and Kyle. 

"Maria I know how you feel but you were really freaking us out" Alex said and hugged her. He had been really scared for Maria. 

"Sorry Alex" Maria said and smiled at him. 

"I am just glad you are OK" Alex said and hugged her again. 

"Me to" Liz said and hugged her. 

"Me to sis" Kyle said and hugged her. 

"Thanks bro." Maria said and laughed. 

"Since when are you siblings" Isabel asked. 

"Since Jim and Amy got married and we moved in to the DeLuca house" Kyle said to Isabel. 

"Sorry to interrupt but were are we?" Maria said and looked around the room and she didn't recognize it. 

"In jail" Alex said in a low tone. 

"What!" Maria yelled out and then she saw Jim there. "Yes and you will stay here all night" Jim said and smiled. 

"Jim, dad please let us go" Maria said and tried to go whit the whole "I am your new daughter thing". 

"Well Maria I am glad you called me that but us parents thought it would be a good learning experiment" Jim said and walked out of the cell and looked it. 

"Well Jim thanks allot" Maria said angry and sat down on one of the beds. 

"Anytime Maria" Jim said and walked into his office. 

TBC.


	5. Talking out

Part 5

Part 5

A half of an hour had past and Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess sat on one side and Kyle, Liz, Alex and Maria sat on the other. Alex sat beside Maria and tried to get her to drink water. 

"Maria drink this" Alex said for the thirtieth time. 

"Alex I am not thirsty OK" Maria said angry, she was tired of Alex nagging. 

"Sis please drink" Kyle pleaded to her. 

"FINE!!" Maria yelled out and took the cup from Alex. Isabel laughed and everyone turned his or her head towards her. 

"Max you know the healing, does the attitude rub of on the human?" Isabel asked as she looked at Maria. 

"I don't thinks so" Max said and thought. 

"Well I do" Isabel said and laughed even harder. 

"Hey I am in the room you know" Maria snapped angry. "You say that like it was a bad thing" Michael said to Maria 

"Well it is" Maria said and grinned a sarcastic smile. 

A silence broke up, everyone sat and looked at each other. 

"This is really funny" Michael said and laughed. 

"What Michael?" Maria said angry. 

"You didn't say thanks" Michael said. 

"For what?" Maria asked. 

"For healing you" Michael said and looked her dead in the eye. 

"Maybe I didn't want you to" Maria said sharp. 

"What?" Michael asked. 

"I didn't need or wanted your help" Maria yelled at him and rose from the bed. 

"Well it looked to me that you did" Michael said and rose from the floor. They stood now face to face. Max and the others and also rose and they stood up also and looked at each other. 

"Screw you Michael!" Maria yelled at him. 

"Maria please chill the hell out" Isabel said to Maria. "Why I like it when I can say how I feel with out Michael interrupting me" Maria said and turned her head back to Michael. 

"Maria leave my brother alone and go screw a human" Tess said angry at Maria. 

"Oh no you didn't say that" Liz said angrily at Tess. "What? That you and Liz should find some human guys to screw and leave us the hell alone" Tess said to Maria and Liz. 

"Well fuck you Tess, you are just a alien how steels others boyfriends because you can't find one on you own" Liz said and then looked at Max. He was looking down on the floor. 

"What perfect little Miss Parker can be angry" Isabel said and laughed. 

"Fuck you bitch!" Maria yelled at Isabel. 

"Maria, Liz calm down OK" Alex said to them. 

"Maybe we should kick there asses" Maria said to Liz. 

"I would like to see you try" Isabel said as smiled. Isabel wasn't ready for the fist that landed in her face. Tess cried out as Liz hit her. Kyle took Tess, Michael took Maria, Alex took Isabel and Max took a hold on Liz. 

"OK now girls sit down and shut up!" Alex yelled and realest his hold on Isabel. 

"Michael get your hands of me!" Maria yelled and tried to get out of Michael's hold on her waist. Her back was pressed up against is chest. 

"No, now you will shut up and listen to me." Michael said angry at her. 

"Michael......." Maria started yelling but was interrupted by Michael. 

"Shut up!" Michael yelled. 

"Fine" Maria said and stopped trying to get out of his hold. 

"Here is the deal, we have decided that we weren't going to fallow destiny and I was going to talk to you but Isabel dragged me along to the club. I saw you there and when you sang that sang I felt like you were singing to me. When you were past out I felt like I saw going to die inside. I love you and I don't want to loose you" Michael said and released his hold on her. 

"You forgot one thing?" Maria said as she turned around so she was looking into Michael's eyes. 

"What?" Michael asked her. 

"You forgot goodbye" Maria said and a tear ran down her face. 

"I am not saying goodbye this time, I am going to stay whit you" Michael said and moved closer to Maria. 

"You really mean it" Maria asked. 

"I think we all do" Max said to everyone and they nodded. 

"Yeah and beside I miss my girlfriend" Isabel said and looked at Liz. 

"I miss it to" Liz said and smiled at Isabel. 

"I am sorry" Maria said to Isabel. Michael took Maria in his arms and kissed her. Max and Liz hugged each other. Isabel and Alex hugged also but what surprised them all was that Tess and Kyle kissed or rather was making out. "So what do you say about going to a movie when we get out of here" Isabel said to everyone. 

"Sounds good" Michael said and looked down at Maria who was in his arms. 

"Well sounds to me that I can release you" Jim said from the other side of the bars. 

"What?" Kyle asked and walked towards Jim. 

"I was holding you because I wanted you guys to talk things through and become friends again" Jim said and opened the cell. 

"Well thanks sheriff" Maria said as she and Michael walked out of the cell hand in hand. 

"Michael, Tess don't think you can sneak into Maria's or Kyle's bedroom at night" Jim said and looked at them. "No sir" Tess said. She was scared of the sheriff so she obeyed him. 

"And no more coming through windows, we use the door" Jim said and looked at Michael. 

"Yes sir" Michael said smiling and looked down at Maria and kissed her again. 

"Then go now" Jim said. 

"Thanks dad" Kyle said and took Tess´s hand and walked out of the door. 

"Kyle, Maria home after the movie" Jim called out to them. 

"FINE!!" They all called out back. 

The End. 


End file.
